1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method to assist in the identification of a defective functional unit in a technical system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The identification of a defective functional unit in a technical system is a requirement for a quick and successful repair. Given proper identification, only the defective functional unit is exchanged with an intact replacement functional unit. An accelerated repair leads to shorter down time and this increases the value of the technical system.
The high complexity of technical systems that are assembled from many independent functional units hampers the identification and necessitates a number of tests that effect multiple measurements on the technical systems. The choice of the correct tests, their combination, and their evaluation is incumbent on a service technician to whom assisting information is available, for example handbooks, circuit diagrams, or information about the tests. Since the supporting information and the tests are updated on an ongoing basis, and the versions of the technical systems are modified, the service technician can easily lag behind in his or her level of information, such that the service technician can only identify the defective functional unit by testing. Each unnecessary exchange of a non-defective functional unit leads to additional costs.
A method for computer-aided optimization of test specifications with a minimization of test software, as well for proof of the verifiability of the technical devices, equipment or systems to be developed, is known from German OS 198 03 032. First, a product model corresponding to the technical design is generated and entered, the components specified by the model being functional blocks or the smallest and largest exchangeable units, connections between the functional blocks shown by test paths, and diagnosis test points to be provided between or at the functional blocks. In a next step, an adaptive adjustment of the functional levels of the product model is undertaken, dependent on conclusions of verifiability achieved with the preceding model step. For this the test paths are simulated by a computer and the test reports received are evaluated by test logic. The optimized, completely verifiable product model achieved in this manner, in a number of steps as needed is stored in a technical databank. A programmed connection to standardized test software can be created via the respective test path names.
Known from German PS 199 17 102 is a project planning and diagnosis device for an electrical device made from electrical devices/stations in a modular assembly to control and/or monitor technical processes and/or for industrial automation and/or building automation with the use of a computer system that has an interface to the electrical system.